mixed lemons of olympus
by Archangels of Trenzalore
Summary: When the seven and reyna refuse to do a quest for aphrodite, the love goddess gets angry and uses her powers to make the couples have sex with different people. WARNING! LEMON one-shot but could be a longer fanfic. After the giant war. Takes place on the argo ll


**hi-o **

**Enjoy the story!**

jason pov

Oh... we are so screwed

Aphrodite/venus, glared at the eight of us

I should explain the situation, me, piper, leo, percy, annabeth, frank, hazel, and reyna were all on a vacation

It has been two years since the War ended and the eight of us decided to go on vacation to Paris (cough*piper*cough)

But during the trip venus showed up and asked us if we could go on a quest for her, to get back the first stick of red lipstick that was stolen from her by an emposai

When she told us we thought she was joking, beacuase the gods said they would leave us alone for the next 5 years as a reward for stoping gaea from rising

So when we laughed and her a said and I quote, "no f****** way".

So here we are now with an angry love goddess and eight demigods with a death scentene

"How dare you, all of you!, do you know how valuable that lipstick is to me?!" She yelled as she glowed a harsh pink

I saw annabeth out of the corner of my eye look as if she wanted to speak up, but the goddess cut her off

"You all regret this!" She said with a evil smirk on on her face and every one visibly shuddered

She had a thoughtful expression then it dispersed

"What are you going to do to us!?" Squeaked leo

Aphrodite laughed harshly, " ya know, all of you on this ship have or had a troubled love life at least once, and its really quite amusing. But whats really boring is how you guys are almost never having intimacy, you are all doing what do mortals call it?, oh yes going slow." We glanced at eadh other Iin confusion

What was she going to do?

She adruptly disappeared in a golden flash, but a voice spoke in our heads," how about I speed it up a bit, but with a few modifications."

We had a second of horrorifyed realization before everything went to hades

I suddenly felt myself move against my will, as if a demon took over my body

Struggling inside myself i turn towards annabeth and grabbed her arms hard, I cupped her face and the felling of lips on my lips came

My fand found her hips and I slammed annabeth back on the wall and we started kissing passionately

It felt wrong, this should have been piper and me sharing our mouths and tounges, definitely not percys GIRLFRIEND

We broke apart and annabeth put her lips to my ear and whispered, "lets head to your room and.. get busy."

Oh no, percys going to kill me

I suddenly hear a voice in my head_your absolutely right. After tonight you will never be the same team you were, here take a look_

what ever was controling my head mad it turn towards my friends and what I saw almost gave me heart aattack

Piper and frank were kissing, slowly but lovingly. Piper was moaning in pleasure as franks hands traveled up her shirt to her breasts

Reyna and percy were a whirlwind of twisting limbs, like savage animals they kissed and gave love bits and hickeys on each others necks, percy was griping her ass as they made there way to what I assumed was percys cabin. It only took a matter of seconds before I heard the screaming, moaning, and the cries of a painful pleasure

Lastly, hazel and leo were making out on control panel, leo sucked her neck while hazel was grabbing leos dick while murmuring leos name over and over again like a chant

I turned back to annabeth and the thing controlling my body took up my whole body yet I felt every thing

Annabeth was grabbing at my balls as I fondeled her boobs

She let go of me and dragged me down stairs to my room on the argo ll

Once we entered I roughly threw her down on my bed and started to rip her cloths off her while she did the same

I couldnt belive I was doing this for the first time, with ANNABETH!, percy girlfriend. Percy the srtongest and most deadly demigod in 300 years

Im sorry piper I said as annabeth finished removing my clothes

She started sucking my shaft, deep throating me as i moaned

"Im gonna come!" I screamed as a emptied into her mouth. After she lapped up every little bit of it she kissed me and I tasted my self, I shifted her ass towards me

I slaped her ass and she hissed in pain,"come on baby beg, I wanna her you beg for me to stop and for me to be inside you" I murmered in her ear

SLAP! her perky ass turned red and I put my mouth to her puusy and explored with my tounge I took it out and slaped her ass again

"Please I beg you fuck me hard!" Annabeth begged

I positioned my dick over her entrence and slammed in

She screamed as I broke her hymen

In and out, I pumped my self inside her as she screamed in pain and pleasure

We were at it for hours, all that while i was strugling desperatly against whatever venus was doing to all of us, but it was in vain

When we were finally done and I cumed inside her for the last time, we cuddled with me still inside her

The last last thing I thought before I blacked out was that the next time I saw venus I was going to cut off her godly head

**so thats it**

**Please dont judge this is my first lemon byz**

**I might put more chapters but only if someone asks my to BYZ!**


End file.
